Two Face: TakeNaru
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: AU PWP of Two Face. Takeshi and Naruto meet by chance at a hotel years after high school.


**Title:**Two Face: TakeNaru

**Summary:**AU PWP of my fic Two Face. Takeshi and Naruto meet by chance at a hotel years after high school.

**Words:**2708

**Contains:** Cheating, but otherwise nothing of note. An explicit male x male sex scene, I guess I should mention that.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

It's been a while since I've updated – a while since I've written, really. I wrote this ages ago. I'm talking back when Two Face was still running. Back when Takeshi and Shiroi were fairly new to the story, back when Blue didn't exist, back when I didn't even know what Naruto and Takeshi were doing with their lives. So you must absolutely treat this as non-canon, an AU of an AU. Also, my writing skill has improved loads since this.

Anyway, my friend ships Takeshi and Naruto (which makes me happier than I can describe), so I told him I'd write him a PWP and here it is. Any kinks in here belong to him. It's a bit late to be posting this but better late than never, right?

* * *

><p>Takeshi opened the door of the hotel's conference room and walked out, chatting wearily with his colleagues. Sure, he was mildly interested in the new qualification they were being trained for, but it'd been a long day and he was ready to throw in the towel. If only Shiroi were here, he could have had an extremely enjoyable night…<p>

In the mood for a late night snack, he waved goodbye to the others as they headed up to their rooms and made instead for the vending machines. As he crossed the lobby, he noticed a man with spiky blonde hair at the reception counter. He caught shadows of whisker-shaped scars on a tanned cheek.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned around, then his face split into a wide grin. "Takeshi! Whoa, I haven't seen you in ages!" They hugged briefly, and although they were in the lobby of a fairly high-end hotel, Naruto was reminded of Takeshi's rather intimate grip. "What are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Business conference," he said. "You?"

"I'm on my way to meet Sasuke in Hokkaido, but my connecting flight's tomorrow morning." Naruto looked as happy as ever when he mentioned his boyfriend.

"Figures. Hey, wanna room with me? We can split the cost," he suggested.

"Sure, don't see why not," said Naruto. They sorted it out with the receptionist, then proceeded to the elevators. "So how's Shiroi?"

"Ever the diligent housewife," snickered Takeshi. "He's still got work at home, so technically he is minding the house. I'm heading back in a couple of days. What's Sasuke doing back in Hokkaido?"

"He went over to meet some of his old classmates, but I had some stuff I had to finish up for work, so he went to see them first and then we're gonna vacation when I get there. It's been about a week since I last saw him." Naruto sighed, a wistfully happy look on his face.

Takeshi laughed. "Still as clingy as ever, I see." He pulled out his room key and let them into the hotel room.

"Hey, I haven't gotten any in nearly a month! Sasuke's such a workaholic," Naruto pouted. "I swear every day he leaves at six in the morning and comes back at eight in the evening, and all he does is shower and conk out. I can't even get him to do anything with me. He even works weekends. I mean, seriously?"

Naruto stored his luggage under the table and sat with a flump on the bed. Takeshi stretched and sighed.

"It's been a long trip," he said, yawning. "I'm just about ready to pass out."

He undid his tie, then shrugged off his jacket. Naruto perked up considerably as Takeshi untucked his shirt and began to undo the buttons. He'd forgotten how… attractive Takeshi was. It'd been many years ago when Takeshi had confessed to being attracted to Naruto, and Naruto still remembered the mild conflict that had arisen between them. But they hadn't seen each other in nearly a year, and Sasuke and Shiroi were away, and… no one had to know, did they?

"Here, let me get that for you." Naruto stood to finish Takeshi's job, slowly popping each button, his fingers ghosting against Takeshi's skin through the fabric. Takeshi, ever oblivious and half asleep already, barely noticed.

Naruto bowed his head, hooded his eyes as his hands travelled lower with each button. He glanced up at Takeshi's face, painted with sleepy comfort. Naruto smiled to himself, moved a little closer, and allowed his warm breath to wash over Takeshi's ear. Takeshi hummed appreciatively. His hair tickled Naruto's cheek.

"There." Naruto moved his hands back up, fingers just brushing against bare skin this time, until he took a hold of the collar and slid the shirt off of Takeshi's shoulders. Takeshi began to notice when Naruto's hands lingered along his arms. The shirt fell to the floor with a soft rustle.

"Mm… Naruto?" he murmured. "What are you doing…?"

"Nothing," said Naruto innocently, though his voice was low and almost breathy. He couldn't seem to get himself to move away from the warmth of the other body. They'd shared so many experiences, so many thoughts and jokes, pains and struggles. They'd talked about intimacy in ways he'd never been able to do with anyone else besides Sasuke. His fingers were coming to toned abs, and he couldn't pull away.

"You know this isn't right, right?" Takeshi breathed.

"I know…"

His eyes flicked upwards to find Takeshi's lips centimetres away from his. They were oddly alluring, plump and warm unlike Sasuke's thin, pale ones. Takeshi's eyes were mimicking his own.

Naruto felt fingers at his hips and suddenly snapped back to reality. He pulled away, bending down to pick up the shirt. He held it out to Takeshi. "Here."

Takeshi, looking somewhat lost, took it.

"I think I'm gonna shower, if you don't mind," said Naruto. "I have to get up early to catch my plane."

Making sure Takeshi was watching, Naruto tugged off his own shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it mess up his hair before slowly tugging it off his arms and tossing it near his luggage. He undid his belt buckle, then his pants. He let those fall, revealing close-fitting underwear, and kicked them over to join his shirt. Then he headed into the bathroom, wiggling his hips just a little extra.

"I'll be quick," he promised, hooking his thumbs into his underwear.

Takeshi pounced.

"Fucking tease," he muttered, grabbing Naruto by the chest and crotch. Naruto's breath hitched, but grinned triumphantly as Takeshi bit at his ear and rubbed his member, which was quickly reacting to the attention. Naruto managed to reach out and swing the door closed before he was pushed against the wall, hands roaring down his chest.

"Just so you know," said Takeshi, "I top now."

"Do you?" Naruto smirked. "So do I."

"Too bad." Takeshi ground his hips against Naruto's. "I ain't getting any cock up my ass tonight."

"I only top half the time," said Naruto in amusement, tugging at Takeshi's hair. Takeshi took the hint and locked their lips.

Naruto had never kissed Takeshi before. To be fair, he'd never done any of this with Takeshi before, besides a little play-fighting just for fun, always platonic, never anything intimate. But now as Takeshi's flavour assaulted his mouth, he almost wondered why he'd never bothered – Takeshi was a damn good kisser.

"Mmh," said Naruto, and Takeshi pulled back. "You sure about this?"

Takeshi smirked. "No one has to know."

Naruto nodded shortly, and that was that. With a suggestive arch of his eyebrow, he said, "Well then, why don't you put that talented mouth to use somewhere else?"

Takeshi smiled and licked Naruto's chin, nudging gently at the soft area under his jaw before moving on. He had this way of sucking with his tongue against Naruto's skin, providing a push-and-pull effect that set Naruto's nerves tingling. He moved his hands to the wall as Takeshi travelled lower, teasing a nipple with the tip of his tongue, lingering just long enough to leave Naruto wanting more, then breaking away and blazing on, down, down…

Naruto tugged at the waistband of his underwear, ready to strip, but Takeshi grabbed his hands and held them in place. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, then went for the bulge in Naruto's underwear. Naruto inhaled sharply, squirming as Takeshi's tongue pressed roughly against his growing erection through the garment, the fabric rubbing against his heated skin, teeth dulled and saliva slowed by the cloth that separated them. Takeshi mouthed him with obvious pleasure despite the fuzzy feeling on his tongue, heedless of the obstacle. Naruto watched the tent pitching in Takeshi's dress pants and chuckled to himself, then raised a foot to rub at it. Takeshi's teeth closed a little tighter around Naruto's balls in reaction, which set off a stream of hormones inside him. He grunted, hips twitching forward.

Impatient, Naruto pushed Takeshi away with a knee; but the man's lips were still sealed against the sensitive skin of his sac and he tugged harshly at it as he was wrenched away from his treat. Moaning softly, Naruto pulled Takeshi back up and attacked his neck as he fumbled with the button on Takeshi's pants. They stripped each other simultaneously. As soon as they'd stepped out of their respective garments Naruto was dragging Takeshi into the shower stall and sliding the door closed.

"There isn't a hell of a lot of room," Takeshi breathed. Naruto's back was pressed against the cold tiles, Takeshi's hands on either side of him, and still they didn't have much room to manoeuvre. High-end hotel though it may have been, it didn't assume two grown men would be sharing a showering space. He pressed their bodies together, sharing warmth, his skin tingling with anticipation.

"All the better." Naruto reached sideways and turned the water on. It came down cold, making him gasp and shudder, but Takeshi was already making up for it by licking at skin that was quickly being drenched by icy water. Naruto slid his hand down Takeshi's back, feeling smooth skin and strong muscles, reaching for his ass and squeezing it with a wicked grin. Takeshi moaned against Naruto's nipple.

Naruto took the soap bottle, pumped some body wash into his hand, and began to spread it all over Takeshi's skin, pressing hard and revelling in the slippery sensations. He rubbed Takeshi's nipples, slid down to his abs, tugged at his erection. Takeshi panted and groaned, pressing his forehead against Naruto's, gripping his arms hard to hold himself up. Naruto grinned as Takeshi took a palmful of soap off his own body and proceeded to return the favour for Naruto's member. They watched each other's eyes, steamy breath mingling, the tension in their bodies coiling ever tighter. Naruto tilted his head and took Takeshi's mouth in another kiss.

As Takeshi's mouth was occupied, he took a hold of Naruto's wrist to get him to stop, then groped around until his fingers closed on the little bottle of conditioner. He popped the cap open and squeezed some into his hand.

"Hurry up," Naruto panted, digging his fingertips into Takeshi's skin. "I want—"

"Me?" Takeshi smirked.

"You'll never compete with Sasuke, but rather you than someone else." Naruto grunted, nails biting into skin as Takeshi closed his teeth on a hard nub. "Nngh – sorry. It's true, though."

"I know." He licked his apology, then began to spread the conditioner on his fingers. "If you've got any open injuries down there, this is gonna sting like a bitch."

"Good thing I don't, then." Naruto grinned and pulled Takeshi up in order to slide their tongues together. He couldn't get enough of that taste. "You use conditioner?"

"No, normally I use lube. Sorry if I wasn't expecting to get any on my business trip."

He nipped Takeshi's lower lip. "I meant for your hair, idiot."

"Oh. Well, of course. How else would I keep my hair that fluffy?"

"It ain't very fluffy right now," Naruto smirked, then took a moment to tuck a wet lock behind Takeshi's ear. Takeshi smiled softly, but the water had warmed up by now – and so had they. "Well," Naruto said, "are you gonna slick me up or shall I do it myself?"

"I'll do it," he breathed.

He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around, then slammed him into the wall. Naruto gasped, fighting back, but mostly just for the thrill of it – he was used to Sasuke pushing him up against whatever resistance was available, and he loved it. He lifted his leg at Takeshi's signal, resting his foot on the soap stand. Takeshi slid up against his back, the soap making the contact that much more sensual, and pressed his cock against Naruto's ass. Naruto put his hands on the wall and braced himself as two of Takeshi's fingers rubbed his entrance, then plunged.

"Nnh—!" Naruto grunted, gritting his teeth. Takeshi kissed the back of Naruto's neck as the blonde panted, pushing eagerly against the probe.

"Wow, you're good at taking it up the ass," Takeshi grinned. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Fuck yes." Naruto rolled his hips. "Move your fingers left a little – just – haah…"

Naruto positively melted at Takeshi stroked his sweet spot. He was no novice at this, and yet it never got old. Takeshi could feel his cock twitching as Naruto was reduced to a moaning mess against him.

Takeshi spilled a little more conditioner onto his free hand, slicked his shaft, and quickly pulled out his fingers only to slide himself in to the hilt. Naruto's back arched as he cried out. Takeshi pressed his body close and rubbed circles into Naruto's hips.

"For someone who… mmn… fucks daily, you're pretty damn tight," he whispered.

"I told you, I haven't gotten laid in weeks," Naruto replied just as breathily.

"True. Or maybe you just caught the tight-ass attitude from Sasuke, 'cause Shir doesn't – ahh – squeeze like that."

Naruto smirked. "I'll show you what you're missing out on, then."

Takeshi chuckled, kissed Naruto, and pulled back, only to have spots appear in his eyes as Naruto contracted his muscles, tugging on Takeshi's erection. He plunged deep, then out again, and once more Naruto squeezed. Head reeling, he set a rhythm.

"Fuck," Takeshi breathed into Naruto's ear, "you really do know what you're doing."

"Well hopefully I woulda – unnh – picked up a couple of things by now." Naruto pushed back against Takeshi, their hips jamming together, searching for the right angle, until Takeshi struck his prostate and set all his nerves alight. "Nngh, right there—"

Naruto froze in place and let Takeshi do all the moving. And move he did, one hand on the wall and another on Naruto's erection, pumping, and he moaned his pleasure as the heat coiled and coiled and snapped and he released into Naruto. Naruto grunted and pushed Takeshi's hand away to bring himself to completion, and just as he was tipping over the edge Takeshi grabbed his balls and tugged and Naruto's legs gave way as he came with a shout. Their voices echoed away until nothing was left but the sound of the water on their skin.

"Fuck," Takeshi gasped. "No wonder Sasuke won't let you go."

Naruto laughed, turning over to half-sit, half-lie on the floor of the stall. "I'm flattered."

Takeshi, spent, sank to his knees, sitting in between Naruto's legs. Naruto reached out to him and pulled him in for a final, slow kiss. Then they wearily cleaned each other up, dried each other off, and collapsed in bed.

No one had to know.

* * *

><p>Once again I'd like to remind you all that this never actually happened. Well, not in Two Face canon anyway. Maybe in an alternate reality? Anyway, I definitely do not condone cheating on your significant other even if there's no chance they'll find out. Because they will. Just don't, okay?<p>

I hate to admit it, but there is a chance I'm falling out of fanfiction, out of fandom, out of fan-culture. Not that I was ever incredibly immersed in it. Maybe I'm just falling out of writing, because I haven't been able to write original fiction either, but at least I've been working on plotting it and thinking about my characters. My focus this year has really gone into my university course and, I dunno, being an adult and stuff. But nowadays I think about SasuNaru and… I'm comfortable. I know who they are and how they act together. I'm using the same ideas over and over again and I think I'm close to done exploring all the nuances of it I've been hoping to see. I want to work with new concepts, things that their personalities can't offer me, things that other fandoms and my own original ideas can.

Don't get me wrong! I still want to write SasuNaru, if I can. I have at least four WIPs that desperately want written, and anyway, I'd feel plain guilty for abandoning you all. I give you my writing, and you give me your love! And words cannot express how grateful I am for that. The least I can do is try to keep supplying you with your hit – uh, I mean, reading material. *cough*

In other news, go read my blog! It's cool and stuff. I'm planning on posting the canon epilogue of Two Face, if I get enough positive feedback from you guys.

R+F

P.S. I also kind of ship Takeshi and Naruto really hard. It makes me feel a bit guilty 'cause Takeshi's an OC, but damn if they're not great together, if I do say so myself.


End file.
